gfg
by Harry.Is.My.LoverxD
Summary: jg


"Jessica jacobson kom ner genast! vi kommer missa flyget!" skreck mamma högt. stress stress! tänkte jag och sprang ner för trapporna. mamma tittade ängsligt på sin klocka och tittade ut på gatan  
" vart fan är taxi jäveln?..." mumlade mamma lågt , hon ville inte att jag skulle höra henne svära . Våran första resa sedan.. pappa. pappa hade dött i cancer för ett år sen . Mamma blev helt förkrossad och kunde ibland bara ligga i säng och stirra på taket eller på pappas sida , mamma ville inte att jag skulle höra henne gråta men ibland kunde jag hennes tunga andetag fråga varför , jag ville gå upp och trösta henne men jag kunde inte ... mamma skulle skämmas .  
"Såååå! taxin är här!" sa hennes mamma med ett leende . "glöm inte något nu! Har du din Iphone?"  
"ja .. jag tror de ... ja här!"  
"ditt pass?"  
"här!  
"tamponger?"  
"erhm..." sa jag lite utskämt , taxi chaffören tittade lite ner tyst utanför dörren "ja"  
"då åker vi!London här kommer vi !" skrek mamma från förarsäten , chaffören tittade på mamma lite dså där -jaha så ni ska resa?- looken .  
Jag är så glad, mamma hade gett mig i födelsedagspresent en london resa MED konsertbiljetter till min favorit grupp One direction och en ...  
"STOP!" Taxin tvärstannade och som tur hade vi inte åkt ur vårat område . jag hoppade ut ur bilen och hämtade min macbook , min data låg vid bilden på mig och pappa och mamma när jag var 10 . jag strök bilden lite enkelt och log och kände en tår komma ." jag älskar dig ..." sa jag och sprang ner till taxin .

"nu åker vi " sa jag och tårkad bort tåren .

**Vid Arlanda**

_"Flight 778 To heathrow london bording "_

"Så min finaste jess nu är vi och ska se 1 way är du spänd?" sa mamma och tittade på mig glatt medans vi väntade på att gå på planet .  
"mamma haha det är One Direction " sa jag skrattande .  
mamma tittade på mig en stund medans jag shufflade i mig min pizza bit .  
"vadf" sa jag med hela munen full av pizza  
"Inget .. jag älskar dig " sa hon och kramade mig . jag var van vid spontan kramar tack vare att jag är minst i familjen , min syster katrine flyttade ut när jag var 7 och karl när jag var 9, så jag har alltid fått så mycket kärlek .Och dessutom så var jag en adoptivbarn haha

"Hello ! " sa en 30-ish flygvärdinna med perfect kammat brunt hår och det mest läskigaste leendet  
"erhm .. hey "sa jag lite rädd jag var en ganska lång tjej så det ska ju inte vara läskigt men ja jag är lite annurlunda.  
"Can i have your boarding pass?" sa hon med sitt stamade ansikte  
"erhm yes my mom has it " sa jag och pekade på min mamma . Mamma var vit och jag svart så det var ju lite annurlunda när folk såg oss  
"oh.. ok " sa hon .  
jag stog där lite awkward och väntade på att mamma skulle leta . Jag hörde en röst jag hört förut ... det kunde inte... neeej? .. tänkte jag för mig själv. Nej! jag slog bort tankarna .  
"Kom nu jess du kommer inte tro vad som har hänt! "

Tydligen så hade buissnes klassen blivit full så vi blev uppgraderade till första klass .  
Jag satt mig ner vid fönstret . vi var tvungna på sitta på var sin rad , jag tog fram min bok norrtullsligan och läste och lyssnade på Avenged Sevenfold. Jag kände en lätt knackning på min axel .  
"Hey that's my spot here beside and i was just wondering if you could help with my luggage ?  
Det... Det...Det var ... Harry styles?  
"yes..erhm ..of course.." sa jag stammande och gick up ur mitt säte för att hjälpa Harry Styles! Harry styles från One Direction ! One direction Mitt favorit band!  
"thanks alot love!"harry sa med sin djupa röst  
"yeah ... no p,p,problem " sa jag stammande , Harry freaking styles kallade mig love.  
"My name is harry styles i'm from holmes chappel near manchester , what about you? you don't sound brittish ?"  
"N-N-No i'm from somalia but i was adopted and i moved here to stockholm and yeah my name is Jessica hah " i said  
"cool " harry said with he's cheecky smile .  
"HAZZA" a voice shouted then a boy with the cutest smile sat on harry's lap .  
"hazza who's this you're charming " sa den pojkliknande mannen .  
" This is Jessica , Jessica this is Louis tomlinson " Sa harry och skrattade , Jag visste att det var louis men jag kunde vara helt fangirl-ig annaars skulle dom tycka jag var jobbig!  
"Nice to meet you!" sa jag med världdens leende , Louis är den roliga i bandet , det visste alla!  
"Nice to meet you too! do you know if there is any carrots on the plane? " sa han stog upp  
"erhm .. what?" sa jag förvånat  
"shush don't as..." sa harry med stora ögon  
" YOU DON'T HAVE A BURNING A PASSION FOR CARROTS LIKE US?" Vrålade louis högt  
"Not us babe , you " sa harry klppade louis på låret  
"But hazza ? ... i though .. YOU BETREYED ME!" skrek louis och sprang till en stor man som sa sen till louis att sätta sig ner så ska han hämta en morot  
"i'll be back just wait" sa harry med ett lende tog på min axel  
"Jessica var de inte...? "frågade mamma förvånat  
"jo mamma det är harry styles från one direction och han som skrek var louis tomlinson från one direction .Vi tittade på varran och börjada skratta jätte mycket  
"men hur kan du inte freaka ut jessi?" frågade mamma i sin filt och muffsar på öronen  
"Jag vet faktis inte mamma , jag vet inte " både jag och mamma log sen satte hon sina ögon lappar  
jag tog upp min bok och började läsa men jag kunde jag var tok för glad .  
jag hörde ett rop på mitt namn " jessica!"  
Jag tittade upp och såg att harry ropade på mig att komma till han , jag tog min mobil i handen och gick up , harry styles vet vad jag heter . för guds skull hur kan jag fotfarande vara närvar... tänkte jag och sen blev allt svart .

Jag vaknade av et suddigt huvud som ropade på mitt namn . Mamma var och tittade på mig förskräkt och Harry tittade på mig .  
NEJ NEJ NNEJ NEJ NEJ NEJ ! tänkte jag . jag svimmade framför harry styles , jag tog upp mitt huvud och såg att hela one direction tittade på mig plus paul .  
jag släppte huvud nere i golvet av skamm .

"i can't belive you passed out just 10 mins ago . what was it even ? hydration or what?  
frågade harry och tog bort sina lockar från sitt ansikte .  
"yeah somting like that " sa jag tyst .  
Två killar kom och satte sig med oss hos louis . Den ena var en kort smuts blondin med dom finaste blå ögon och en leende . den andra var en lång brunnet med det mest genuina leendet , Blondinen hade mjukis och linne och ne snapback  
den andra hade en holister t-shirt och jeans . Det var Niall och Liam .  
"Heey!" sa Niall (blondinen)  
"Hello " sa liam .  
"Hola !" sa louis högt . Paul shushade honom brevid. Louis mumblade ett förlåt .  
"Hey i'm niall and this is liam " sa han med ett leende  
"i know " sa jag snabbt innan jag insåg vad jag sagt " i mean i know who you guys are .. i mean like i'm not a fan... it's not like you suck or anything ..it's just ... i'll shut up now" sa jag och sjönk ner i stolen  
Harry , Liam ,louis ,niall började att as skratta  
" we were just about to ask if you are a fan but no need now " sa harry och skrattade  
jag sjönk ner i mina stol och skämdes. Vart var zayn undrade jag och varför var dom här?  
Niall såg sur ut ,jag ville fråga vad som hade hänt men liam hade hant före mig .  
"what's up nialler?"  
"where is the damn steward with the food?"sa och putade med läpparna .  
alla började skrattta .  
"and the damn alchol! " sa Louis  
Harry loog och hållde med , plötsligt stog han upp och buzzade på en knapp .  
en kvinna på 40+ kom Botox beronde såg man med ett falskt leende  
"yes?"  
"can we have some drinks? we'll have 6 beers " sa harry och tittade på oss "you drink right?" sa han och tittade på mig " yes" sa jag igentligen så gillar jag inte öl men vem tackar nej till när 1D bjuder på dricka?  
"Yeah you haven't met Zayn he's back in the UK ! he's nice you'll love him " sa harry och tittade på mig med sitt charmar leende . Jag log för mig själv , Harry vill att vi ska ses efter flygturen , omg jag är så glad! tänkte jag .  
" so how long are you staying here and where? " frågade liam hövligt , liam hade tendes att vara super hövlig .  
"i'm staying in london 3 weeks my mum is going on 3 days backs and my friends are coming here then " sa jag glatt . Mamma hade jobb .  
"Friends? are they hot? " frågade niall , jag log och sa ja för sarah , linn ,rebecca och jackie var ju de!  
Dom snyggaste i gymnasiet . jag var den lite mer fulare . Alla killarna ville ha dom . det var roligt för dom men inte mig . Jag var dock inte singel då nu ja men inte förut . Jack var en underbar kille trodde jag . Vi gjorde slut för 2 månader sen ... han var otrogen med rebecca .  
Ja det är min bästa vän men hon var packad inte han och hon ångrar de säger hon .

"Ladies and gentlemen strap your seaatbelts and be preperd for landing , it's 14:43 here in sunny london and the whether is 22 degrees i want to thank you for this flight and wish you a pleasent journey "  
"That's our queee" sa harry och tog min hand " let's go" vi satte oss ner och han hålde fotfarande min hand , jag kände mitt hjärta dunk försökte att inte freaka ut tittade ut och bara log .

**3 dagar senare  
**Jag vaknade att mamma satte på klock radion och here comes the sun spelades . Jag sträkte på mig och hoppade omkring och sjöng , först så tittade mamma på mig lite förvånat men snart så kom hon och hoppade med mig , vi sjöng och hoppade  
"åhh min lilla jessi jag kommer sakna dig!" sa mamma och holde om mitt huvud  
" mamma jag är tillbaka om 3 veckor du behöver inte oroa dig ! jag är ju 18 ! " sa jag och kramade henne  
"Jessi lova mig att inte ta drogor och glöm inte skydd! Jag vet att denna harry är super känd men glöm inte skydd gumman !"  
"Mamma !" Jagt tror hon tänker på 2 dagen när jag träffade killarna på pubben och blev ganska packad och jag träffade också Zayn då! Han var trevlig och mystisk .  
"So jessi this is your first time ?" sa harry viskande i mitt öra ,jag blev helt röd i ansiktet hur visste han att jag inte var oskuld!  
"w-w-what?" sa jag tyst och stammande  
"on a pub?" sa han med ett grin , tack gode gud att han inte visste ,jag log och tittade honom i ögonen sesuellt och drack min öl och log .

"jessi du! var försiktig när tjejerna kommer ! " sa mamma och tittade på mig  
" ja mamma gå och ta ditt flyg nu!du kommer annars missa de!  
"ring mig varje dag!" sa hon oroligt  
"jag lovar " sa jag  
"och jessi? jag älskar dig"  
"jag älskar dig med"  
Mamma sprang på flyget och jag vinkade av henne . Tjejern skulle komma om 2 timmar , jag gick och satte mig vid starbucks och satte på min macbook . gick igenom fb och skrev en liten status " London är fab! träffat underbara människor här! väntar på mina damer sen blir de party!"  
några sekunder senare hade mamma kommenterat " Var försikta nu gumman puss mamma"  
Gick igenom min twitter också . såg att harry tweetat " harrystyles: out night with the lads " och en bild på oss , jag sitter i louis knä och kramar honom , jag ser ned drogad ut  
" jessi_jak harrystyles ; Harry you cheeky bastard i look like i'm on cracks !" tweetade jag honom .  
" harrystyles jessi_jak ; no love you look like beuty lol jk more like pot"  
jag gick på ,in tumblr och såg bilden av oss där VA! DÄR ÄR JU JAG ! tänkte jag och skrek VA?  
jag tittade runt sen och insåg att jag hade skrikit "sorry" mumlade jag fram  
Nej men gud kommentarena "bless the druggie in the pic "  
Jag surfade runt lite till sen insåg jag att tjejerna skulle komma nu så jag betalde och gick .  
Kan inte fatta att jag är med på tumblr .

såg hur en förvirrad blondin med 2 matchand väskor försökte få dom på vagnen . "Linn!"

**30 min sen!  
**


End file.
